


Balloons are not meant to explode

by jesus, octuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balloons, M/M, Magic, anus dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/pseuds/jesus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octuse/pseuds/octuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons are not meant to explode

Dean Winchester was a complicated man.

He knew he loved the angels anus more than that lamp he never used by his desk.

So much more.

So one night when the anus angel was sleeping DEAN woke up the angel with a pop

"DEAN WHY YOU DISTURB MY SLEEP I WAS IN CELEBRATING MY FUCKING MUCUS"

Dean kept popping the balloons that he inflated with his fart.

"I'm begging you Dean, I don't like that smeel youre making me barffet"

"Cas, you have to understand I am man of the house"

"Dean that's because I am an angel"

"oh"

"Please pop the balloon on Father's Day"

 

And so DEAN popped the ballon on father's day and he continued to because every day was father's day because he birthed these balloons  
children for centuries. Cain wanted to adopt one but he told him to go fuck his desk lamp.

 

Cas was happy

FIN1?!


End file.
